


The Purrfact Distraction

by syriala



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bucky Barnes Is a Good Bro, Cats, Cuddling & Snuggling, Getting Together, M/M, Pining, T'Challa (Marvel) Is a Good Bro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-24 09:02:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10738488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/syriala/pseuds/syriala
Summary: Written for this prompt on the Imagine IronFalcon blog: What if Tony had a pet? A fancy, fluffy black cat that seems to hate Sams guts, and Sam is not jealous of the little thing, especially not when the cat seems to always be plastered against Tony, curled up on his chest when Sam comes into the bedroom and finds Tony asleep, Sam is not jealous when he sees Tony petting, hugging and even cooing at the little fluffy devil. And the worst thing of all is that the cat seems to go out of his way to cockblock him.





	The Purrfact Distraction

Sam likes cats just fine. Really he does. If he was asked he would say he is a cat person rather than a dog person and he didn’t need Clint’s and Bucky’s jokes about how that didn’t fit. But the point is. Sam likes cats. He loves them, they love him and it all works out. Usually.

But not with Tony’s cat.

Tony’s cat is, of course, special. It wouldn’t be Tony’s if it wasn’t but even Sam has to admit that this is a bit much.

The cat adores Tony, clearly, always around him, cuddling up, being pampered by Tony and loving every second going by the constant purr that’s going on. It’s not that Sam has a problem with that, he really doesn’t, but. He does have a problem with it.

Because as much as the cat seems to love Tony, it’s pretty clear that it hates Sam.

And Sam has the scratches to proof it too.

It’s not even that he purposefully disturbs the cat or something. It’s just that whenever he comes close to Tony, in any capacity, the cat is suddenly there, coming out of nowhere, and it makes very clear that it doesn’t like Sam being this close to Tony.

Even if there are at least three feet between them.

“The stupid cat hates me,” Sam mutters as he flops down on the couch and Bucky, only narrowly avoiding Bucky’s metal arm in the process.

“It really does,” Bucky agrees and pats Sam’s head.

“You’re supposed to tell me I’m seeing things, that it’s my imagination. This is not helping,” Sam groans.

“And lying to you is somehow going to help? Sorry, Sam, but the cat does hate you. Everyone knows it. Except maybe Tony. Even Thor noticed and he is not here half the time.”

“What did I ever do to the cat?” Sam asks and buries his face further in Bucky’s chest.

“I would guess you are trying to woo Tony and the cat doesn’t like it.”

“But how?” Sam whined. “How the fuck does the stupid cat even know what I am trying to do. It’s just a cat.” Sam paused for a second. “And I don’t even know if it has a name. Tony has so many nicknames for the cat it’s impossible to make out if one of it could be really the name.”

“Why don’t you ask him?”

“I did, and he just laughed in my face,” Sam grumbled and then pushed himself up. “I am not gonna be defeated by a stupid cat. I will ask Tony out today and if I have to do it with the beast hanging from my face then I will,” Sam declared and Bucky actually looked proud.

“You go get your man, bird boy. I’ll cheer you on.”

“From the safety of this couch, right?” Sam asked with an eye roll and Bucky laughed.

“You know me entirely too well.”

“I won’t tell you how it went then.”

“As if you had to. If he says yes, you’re gonna walk around like you’re high, don’t pretend. Now shoo and get him.”

Sam flipped Bucky the bird before he left but Bucky didn’t even respond to that. Sam immediately went to find Tony, who was on the couch, cuddling the little monster but who also seemed really pleased to see Sam.

The cat on the other hand, was not pleased at all, going by the growling and hissing.

“What’s up with you, buttercup?” Tony asked and stroke his fingers through the probably really soft fur. Not that Sam would know.

“The cat doesn’t like me,” Sam told Tony, who looked surprised at that.

“But he likes you just fine,” Tony said with a little frown. “I saw you two spending time together and getting along.”

Sam actually had the urge to check Tony for a fever. “What the hell are you talking about? The little beast does nothing but attack me.” He didn’t mention the part where he also effectively cockblocked Sam.

“But T’Challa and you are friends?” Tony uncertainly asked and now Sam really needed to know if he was sick.

“Do you have a fever? What does T’Challa have to do with anything?”

Instead of an answer from Tony the cat gracefully got up and jumped down to the ground. Even before it touched down something blurry went on and suddenly T’Challa was standing in front of Sam.

“And you laughed when I asked you if you liked to dress as a cat,” Sam weakly managed and Tony burst out laughing.

“I thought you knew,” Tony wheezed through another fit of laughter.

“How would I have known, if no one ever brought that up?” Sam asked incredulous and then glared at T’Challa.

“And what the fuck is your problem. You said you liked me! How does that translate to nearly clawing my eyes out when I attempt to ask Tony out?”

“You were trying to ask me out?” Tony asked, suddenly serious again and eyes huge in his beautiful face.

“You and Barnes seem awfully close,” T’Challa said. “I was just trying to make sure you are serious about this.”

“And you don’t think coming up to me and asking ‘Hey, Sam, I noticed you have a thing for Tony. Aren’t you with Bucky? How does this work? Are you serious about Tony?’ would have done the trick?”

“This was more fun,” T’Challa admitted with a cheeky grin and then bent down to kiss Tony on the head. “I approve,” he whispered loud enough that Sam could hear him.

“What the fuck,” Sam said because he felt like he hadn’t properly translated his disbelieve at this whole situation.

“He knows me for almost as long as Rhodey does,” Tony admitted after T’Challa left. “He is a little overprotective sometimes.” Tony turned a thoughtful glance at Sam. “And you and Bucky do seem awfully close,” he lowly admitted and Sam sighed while he sat down next to Tony.

“As do you and Rhodey, to be honest. I caught you sleeping in the same bed,” Sam reminded him.

“We’re friends! He’s like my brother. There’s nothing going on!” Tony quickly declared and Sam shrugged.

“Same with me and Bucky.”

“So, what are you saying?” Tony asked him, but he was already leaning into Sam.

“I’m saying that I like you and I wanted to ask you out on a date for almost four months now.”

Tony snorted. “That’s how long T’Challa has been an ass to you?”

“Yeah,” Sam admitted.

“He definitely needs to make up for that lost time,” Tony decided. “And since we both waited entirely too long for this date to finally happen, how about we go right now, before something else comes up?”

“Sounds like the perfect plan. But I tell you right now, no more cats when we are together. I don’t want T’Challa to be snuggled up to you real close while I have to take what’s left.”

“Honey, I promise, from now on T’Challa can go look for someone else to cuddle. I’m all yours now,” Tony promised.

“That sounds like something I could get used to,” Sam said and then leaned in to kiss the happy smile right off Tony’s face.

 

**Author's Note:**

> This story also has a [post on Tumblr](http://imagineironfalcon.tumblr.com/post/157278479522/what-if-tony-had-a-pet-a-fancy-fluffy-black-cat)
> 
> You can always find me on my [tumblr](http://bloody-bee-tea.tumblr.com/)


End file.
